conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Copenhagen terrorist attacks of 2012
The Copenhagen terrorist attacks of 2012 were a series of attacks in the Imperium Skandinavisk resulting in the destruction of the metropolitan area of the city of Copenhagen and surrounding communities. A large 75,000 Kt fusion warhead was said to be detonated in the Politk District of the city, resulting in the immediate deaths of over 2 million people. The group claiming to utilize the fusion warhead was the radical Christian theist group known as the CFWW, which had already kidnapped the Prinsesse Anne in late March. Following the detonation of the device, smaller bombs erupted in Stockholm, Oslo, Nuuk and Reykjavik. The King later announced that the destruction of Copenhagen was an April Fools joke directed at the Scandinavian people and the international community. He expressed condolences for the lives lost. The King then stated that the international community had no sense of dark humour. The King was a ghost speaking in the Ruins if Copenhagen during this speech. Timeline March 8th *4:37pm: A missile silo is reported to have been attacked in Northern Sweden. The government discloses that a weapon was stolen from the base, but does not identify which kind. March 31st *8:00pm: A black van is parked in front of the Christiansborg capitol building, carrying the warhead. *11:47pm: SAS Flight 1083 from Tokyo-Beijing is hijacked en route to Stockholm-Arlanda Airport over Mongolia. *11:53pm: Stockholm City Emergency Tactical Response evacuate Arlanda and secure the building. The same measures are taken in other major airports. April 1st *12:39am: The hijacked flight continues on its course to Stockholm, the Soviet, Chinese and East Asian air forces are contacted to track and destroy the fight if necessary. *1:42am: A bomb goes off in Reykjavik, killing 32 people in nearby houses and buildings. *1:56am: The Parlamentet is called to an emergency session. *2:04am: The Statsminister is transported from is vacation in France directly back to Copenhagen to help deal with the situation. *2:36am: The hijacked plane enters densely populated Soviet airspace. The Soviet air force escorts the hijacked plane with two MIGs. *2:42am: Another plane is reported to have been hijacked travelling from Boston to Oslo. *2:46am: Everetti Air Force control confirms the failure of the hijacking due to an onboard HADv2CD droid functioning as air marshal. *3:10am: UEAF SF-22 fighters escort the Boston flight to West Point military air field. *3:24am: Copenhagen activates its emergency Bakkestryker regiments. *3:56am: The Flyengrep is scattered as the plane from Beijing enters Skandinavisk airspace. *4:05am: Flight 1083 is shot down over Latvian waters by the Flyengrep. *4:28am: The Flyengrep reports that a struggle between hijackers and civilians is taking place on Flight 1087 from Calgary. *4:31am: SKANAIRCOMM closes Skandinavisk airspace to any other aircraft. *5:15am: Commuter traffic is shut down on the Nasjonal Motorvei following recent events. *5:27am: An explosion on the Oresund Bridge is reported, damaging the connection from Sweden to Denmark. *5:34am: The Parlamentet closes Jutland to further access, shutting down airports, trains and bridges. *5:47am: The Politik Island in Central Copenhagen is closed to civilian access. *6:02am: Martial law is declared on Jutland, centralized in the city of Copenhagen. *6:47am: A large explosion occurs in Stavanger, over 200 hundred reported to have perished. *11:07pm: The fusion warhead detonates in Copenhagen, killing over 2 million instantly, along with the Monark, most of the Parlamentet and the Statsminister. Background Response See Also *Weapons of mass destruction and Skandinavia Category:Failed April Fools Attempts Category:Events